¿Acaso hoy te tocará a ti?
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [Conjunto de drabbles sin relación] Gira, gira, sin parar, ¿Hoy a quién le tocará? Catorce parejas hay: amigos, amantes, enemigos jurados, hermanos o familiares. Lo que sea puede pasar. /AU/Wi?/EWE/OoC/ ¡Gracias por los reviews y demás!
1. Chapter 1

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC (Out of Character/ Fuera del personaje)

* * *

 **¿Acaso hoy te tocará a ti?**

 **….**

 **Hoy: Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini.**

 **…**

Ciertamente el italiano era una persona muy arrogante y orgullosa, pero en un día como ese podía admitir – sólo para sí mismo – que había sido demasiado ingenuo, o mejor dicho, sus mejores amigos lo conocían lo suficiente como para timarlo de semejante manera.

Traicionarlo y dejarlo sólo en semejante infierno.

"—Tú sabes Blaise, **tres son multitud**. —había dicho Draco al hablar por _red flu_. —Y además tengo algo que hacer así que no puedo acompañarlos al _Callejón Diagon_. —se excusó sin dar mucha explicación."

— _Sí claro, jodido traidor._ —pensó el moreno al bufar, rodando los ojos. —Pans, no siento los brazos. —se quejó al mirar a la bruja de la cual cargaba sus muchas bolsas de compras.

La nombrada bufó, mirando mal al mago a su lado al tiempo que movía un mechón de su ahora larga cabellera negra de su hombro, volviendo a fijar su oscura mirada en el camino, evitando chocar con alguna persona.

—Pues _levita_ las cosas y deja de usar ese _método muggle_ , _Blaisie_. —replicó Parkinson, ceñuda.

Y por quinta vez en esas seis horas que Zabini se encontraba siendo arrastrado de un lado para otro, tuvo que entrar en la tienda de _Madame Malkin_ junto con la bruja. Cuando mientras Parkinson se paseaba por todo el local, el mago italiano la escuchó susurrar sobre ir a _Hogsmeade_ para hacer más compras solamente dijo, resignado.

—Tienes suerte que seamos amigos, y falte poco para tu cumpleaños, Pansy.

La diseñadora simplemente sonrió a uno de sus mejores amigos con diversión, mientras mentalmente pensaba cómo fastidiar a los demás.

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, críticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** WY? (¿Y si...?). Posible OoC (Out of Character/ Fuera del personaje)

* * *

 **¿Acaso hoy te tocará a ti?**

 **….**

 **Hoy: Myrtle,** _ **La Llorona**_ **y Luna Lovegood.**

 **…**

—Los _nargles_ no existen, ya te lo dije. —repitió Myrtle por milésima vez mirando a la rubia que leía una revista al revés.

Sin despegar la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo, la bruja respondió. —No porque no los veas, significa que no existen, Myrtle.

Ambas chicas se encontraban en la torre de Astronomia, Lovegood cómodamente sentada en el piso de la torre con la varita detrás de la oreja y _El Quisquilloso_ entre las manos, mientras que el fantasma flotaba a su alrededor de cabeza, intentado ver qué tanto leía su amiga.

—Que mis cosas desaparecieran cuando estudiaba aquí no comprueba nada. —dijo Warren con seguridad. —Pudo haber sido alguien de nuestra Casa jugándome alguna broma. —comentó, sin darle el mismo dramatismo irritante de siempre.

Sonriendo tan pacíficamente como siempre, Luna observó a su amiga. —¿Ya te conté cuál es el código escondido en el periódico de mi papá? —preguntó repentinamente.

Confundida, la antigua alumna de Ravenclaw dejó de estar tras la mortal, apareciendo frente a ella aún sin comprender bien la situación.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con los _nargles_ , Looney? —cuestionó la castaña sin terminar de comprender.

—Mucho, Eli. —dijo con simpleza la dueña de las orbes grises. —Ahora, ¿La otra vez pensaste en que código podía ser? —interrogó sin perder la sonrisa.

—Tal vez la clave morse, escrita con tinta invisible. —dijo descuidadamente Myrtle.

La adolescente de piel pálida negó levemente con la cabeza, moviendo sus mechones rubios en el acto al tiempo que tomaba su varita y susurraba:

— _Accio_ lupa.

Para luego, con el periódico al revés, mostrarle en lugares específicos de tres hojas diferentes diminutas letras en imprenta mayúscula con ayuda de la lupa.

—Ese es…¿El código Cesar? —inquirió el espectro con curiosidad.

La bruja asintió. —Sip. Las letras están corridas tres espacios de su lugar original en el abecedario. —explicó tranquilamente.

Dicho esto, Luna desapareció la lupa entre sus manos y siguió leyendo el diario, mientras que Myrtle ordenaba en su cabeza cuidadosamente las letras que había visto.

" _Las amistades extrañas, perduraran."_

—¿Cómo que amistades extrañas? —preguntó con una sonrisa diminuta – de esas pocas sinceras que mostraba – el fantasma.

La rubia se encogió de brazos.

—¿Ves? A veces es necesario darle una pequeña ayuda a los ojos para que vean lo que no es tan fácil ver. —sonrió, con ese aire misterioso rodeándola.

—¿Cómo los _nargles_? —cuestionó Elisabeth.

—Bueno robarle sus gafas a un fantasma es algo increíble, casi imposible, ¿No crees? —respondió lunática con una chispa de diversión surcando sus ojos.

Y Myrtle tal vez debería darle la razón a su amiga extravagante sobre aquellas _criaturas mágicas_ de muérdago, aunque, por algo y había quedado en la Casa de las águilas*.

—De todas formas deberás darme otras pruebas para convencerme, Luna~

* * *

 _ ***Aunque el escudo tenga un águila, también considero como cuervos a los Raven por la traducción que tiene el nombre de su Casa, así que por allí suelo poner cuervos, ya que no me termino de decidir.**_

 _ ****Código César: El cifrado César mueve cada letra un determinado número de espacios en el alfabeto. Fue usado entre Julio César y sus generales aunque la comunicación no es segura.**_

 _ **Ya que según Luna hay un código escondido en el periódico pero no dice cuál con exactitud, y deje volar la imaginación aprovechando que vengo molestando a mis amigos con el código César. También, considero que si estas dos fueran amigas, serían bastante cercanas y su relación sería un poquito inusual así que intentar mostrar eso aquí, junto con la actitud tan característica de Luna…no sé si me salió. Pero igual me gusta cómo me quedó.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, críticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **¿Acaso hoy te tocará a ti?**

 **….**

 **Hoy: Fred Weasley y George Weasley.**

 **…**

Un pequeño pelirrojo de seis años ahogó una risita, mientras ayudaba a su igual a terminar con los últimos detalles.

—¡No hagas ruido, George! —reprochó en un susurro Fred.

Aunque que él estuviera igual que su hermano no ayudaba mucho a su _regaño_.

—Ahá, ahora ven y ayúdame a anudar esto, Fred. —replicó el otro niño mago.

Una vez los gemelos terminaron con su trabajo, salieron de la habitación en la que estaban, vigilando que ni su madre, o su padre estuvieran en las cercanías para salir al jardín de la Madriguera y comenzar a jugar, compitiendo para ver quién pateaba gomos más lejos. Cuando, pasados unos minutos, se sintió una pequeña vibración en el lugar – como si la casa saltara – los traviesos niños comenzaron a reír pero no fue hasta que escucharon a su tercer hermano mayor, Percy, gritar a todo pulmón que estuvieron satisfechos.

—¡Gemelos del demonio!

Ambos hermanos rieron más fuerte, imaginándose cómo había quedado el pelirrojo mayor gracias a su broma.

—Si sobrevivimos a la furia de mamá hay que agradecer a Charlie por la bomba olorosa, y la de pintura. —dijo George, acostado de espaldas en el suelo.

Usando al otro chico de orbes azules como almohada, Fred añadió. —Y a Bill por convencerlo.

—Y a Bill por convencerlo. —repitió divertido el otro niño _sangre pura_.

El par de niños de cabellera rojiza volvió a reír antes de que un escalofrío les recorriera al escuchar la enojada voz de su madre

—Fue un placer conocerte, hermano. —dijo dramáticamente uno de los gemelos.

—Lo mismo digo, _Gred_ , lo mismo digo. —respondió el otro con el mismo dramatismo que su hermano.

Y a pesar de sentir el escalofriante aura maligna que rodeaba a Molly, los pequeños gemelos Weasley volvieron a reír.

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, críticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them no me pertenece.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** AU (Alternative Universe/Universo Alterno). Posible OoC (Out of Character/ Fuera del personaje)

* * *

 **¿Acaso hoy te tocará a ti?**

 **….**

 **Hoy: Tina Goldstein y Mary Lou Barebone.**

 **…**

Enemigas juradas.

Eso eran Porpentina Goldstein y Mary Lou Barebone desde la adolescencia. Exactamente, si a alguna de las dos le preguntaran desde cuando se odiaban mutuamente posiblemente la mayor de las hermanas Goldstein diría que fue desde el preciso momento en el que Mary Lou intentó humillar a su hermana Queenie, mientras que Barebone diría que simplemente detestaba a su rival por ser lo que era y siempre andar defendiendo a ese selecto grupo de personas que eran sus víctimas.

—Eres una envidiosa. —solía decir Tina en algún momento en el habitual enfrentamiento que tenían. —Simplemente nos molestas por haber nacido bajo esa condición. Por ser una _squib_. —acusaba con el ceño fruncido.

Ante tal acusación, la primogénita de los Barebone se cruzaba de brazos, sonriendo con arrogancia pero le dedicaba la peor de sus miradas venenosas a la bruja.

—¿Envidiarlos? ¿Yo a ustedes? —decía con burla en su tono. —No me hagas reír, Goldstein. Ustedes son los envidiosos, porque yo estoy libre de esa _maldición_ que tienen. —y el desprecio estaba presente en cada palabra que soltaba la mujer de oscuros ojos azules.

Y esa era otra de las formas que la muchacha usaba como excusa para despreciar a quienes hubiesen sido sus iguales, acusando de malditos a todos aquellos que fueran mágicos.

La bruja de cortos cabellos negros bufaba, exasperada ante el mismo tonto discurso que siempre escuchaba. —Eres insoportable, Mary Lou. Aquí la única maldita eres tú, tú y todas las personas que te siguen, porque tienen el alma contaminada de odio. —acusaba, sabiéndose de sobra la contestación de la mujer de cabellos ondulados y negros.

—¿Eso es una amenaza, Porpentina?

Cansada, la nombrada solía recordar por un segundo aquellos momentos cuando ambas eras jóvenes y solamente se llevaban moderadamente mal. Recordaba esos momentos en los cuales intentaba que Mary viera que la magia no era maldita, pero eventualmente había comprendido que la _squib_ nunca comprendería que finalmente, habían terminado enemistadas por completo.

Existía un dicho de los _nomaj_ que decía: **Sí no puedes con ellos, úneteles**. Pero ella nunca pensaría como su némesis, ni actuaría como ella.

—Sabes bien que no. —suspiraba la mujer de veintidós años. —Simplemente expongo un hecho que te niegas a reconocer, siempre lo he hecho. —repetía por milésima vez.

Enemigas eternas.

Tina y Mary Lou siempre serían enemigas, cada una tiraba de un extremo de una misma cuerda, porque mientras una despreciaba, la otra protegía a los suyos, y por ello nunca se entenderían, nunca serían amigas por el simple hecho de que ninguna dejarían sus ideales.

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, críticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** WI…? (¿Y si…?).Posible OoC (Out of Character/ Fuera del personaje). OC. Y una Petunia es cuatro años mayor que Lily.

* * *

 **¿Acaso hoy te tocará a ti?**

 **….**

 **Hoy: Lily Evans y Petunia Evans.**

 **…**

Una hermanita, fue algo que Petunia siempre deseó de niña.

Era un día común, las hermanas Evans se encontraban en su casa solas, pues su madre se había ido a comprar la despensa y su padre estaba en el trabajo. Mientras la rubia hermana mayor se encontraba barriendo en la sala de estar, la pequeña Lily intentaba alcanzar un libro que había sido colocado muy alto el día anterior.

La niña de diez años observó divertida a la pelirroja. —Ya déjalo, Lily. Espera que termine con esto y te paso el libro. —dijo mientras terminaba con su quehacer.

Lily frunció el ceño. —Pero yo lo quiero ahora, _Tuney_. —se quejó sin verdadero enfado. —Sólo un poco más. —murmuró para sí.

La primogénita de los Evans posó su mirada sobre su hermanita de seis años, entre divertida y resignada, sonrió. —Eres una necia.

Y fue en ese preciso momento en el que ese día dejó de ser uno común. Fue algo que sucedió en un segundo, el estante donde los libros se encontraban tembló, y el volumen que la pequeña de cabellos rojizos tanto quería salió tranquilamente de su lugar, acabando en las manos de la menor.

En ese común día Lily Evans tuvo su primera muestra de _magia accidental_ , pero también ese día la relación entre las cercanas hermanas cambió drásticamente.

—¡Lo logré! —exclamó emocionada.

Pero cuando la niña se dio media vuelta, sonriente y emocionada por su logro, Petunia solamente la pudo observar con una expresión casi horrorizada en su rostro, completamente congelada en su lugar.

—¿ _Tuney_? —llamó, extrañada, Lily.

La nombrada simplemente negó con la cabeza, dando un paso hacia atrás mientras un recuerdo de cuando era pequeña la invadió.

"Se encontraba jugando con su amiga Mary en casa, cuando un tema casi prohibido salió entre ellas, Bety, la hermana mayor de Mary.

—Sigo sin saber cómo dejaron de ser amigas Bety y tú. —comentó distraídamente una rubia de siete años.

Mary simplemente se encogió de hombros, un poco triste. —Mi hermana es una persona especial, por eso se alejó. Ella va a una escuela especial y sólo está en casa en las vacaciones, pero dejó de ser como era antes. —explicó la pelinegra, dos años mayor.

Confundida, Evans cuestionó. —¿Especial?

Y Mary sintió.

—Mi hermana tiene magia."

Una hermanita, fue algo que Petunia siempre deseó de niña por eso cuando su deseo finalmente se cumplió fue muy feliz, porque tendría una pequeña personita a la que nunca dejaría sola e iba a querer un montón y sería reciproco. Pero todo se arruinó, Lily lo arruinó todo al tener magia porque se iría y la dejaría sola.

Entonces, si se iba a ir, ¿Para qué vino en primer lugar?

—¡Monstruo! —acusó dolida, sintiéndose traicionada y lastimando a la contraria.

Y varios años después, en las penumbras de la noche, resguardada tras la puerta de su casa mientras tenía a su dormido sobrino en brazos Petunia lloró y se lamentó, porque al final tuvo algo de razón.

* * *

 _ **Bien, originalmente esto era mucho más largo pero tuve que nadar editando, y aunque no siento que toda la idea este mostrada en el fic, sí la mayor parte de ella.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, críticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
